1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pergola, in particular for outdoor environments, provided with an extensible roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, in the field of outdoor furniture, typically for gardens, there is widespread use of pergolas that comprise a support structure or frame, having a plurality of uprights and crossbeams that support a roof made, for example, with the use of cloth and the like.
In fact, the purpose of the pergola is to provide shelter or cover in outdoor environments, for example from sun, wind and rain. Pergolas can be self-supporting, i.e., provided with their own supports, or they may, at least partially, lean against supporting walls.
The known solutions involve the use of fixed-type pergolas, i.e., having a “fixed”, unmodifiable, roof surface.
As a result, it is not possible to increase or decrease the roof surface area of the pergola or even change the footprint of the support structure or frame; the only option, in the solutions of the known art, consists in the removal of the roof and frame, for example by removing parts of the frame and removing and/or folding the cloth.
Even if the cloth can be folded or removed, the fact remains that the dimensions of the structure of the pergola of a known type, comprising uprights and crossbeams, cannot be changed without disassembly, which is quite inconvenient.
In solutions of pergolas not leaning and movable, for example provided with wheels, one can only move the pergola in order to optimize the space available when the pergola is not used.
In the light of the foregoing, it is clear that the users are forced to use pergolas of predetermined dimensions that, according to the specific use, may be oversized or undersized and that, when not in use, occupy excessive space.